


An Attic Full of Plunnies

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of started plunnies that never really took off from the ground. maybe one day they will be finished but for now I am going to post one per chapter. In the Author note section will be the explanation for the plunny along with pairing and fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shed Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This first plunny was going to be my Christmas special for 2012. but after a brutal failure it never took off. This is a Harry Potter Yugioh crossover featuring Harry, Malik, and Marik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter loses his magic after the war. Wizarding world rejects him cause he is a squib so Harry leaves and goes to Shreveport, Louisiana and discovering he still has his Parsletongue gift he becomes a snake wrangler! While adjusting to his new muggle life the True Blood incident broke out and Vampires came out of the closet throwing everything into chaos.

Harry had been living in Shreveport for what seemed like two years now. Ever since the war and Vampires coming out of the coffin it was a whole new world that he was still adjusting to. He knew about the vampire bar, Fangtasia and about the Vampire Sheriff but to him it really didn’t matter. He had acclimated himself to the muggle life. Now a days he was known as Ryan, Snake Wrangler. That’s right, he ran around every day cleaning snakes and other reptiles out of people homes and keep them safe. 

See when the war ended things went just as he had suspected. He lost his magic and the Wizarding world turned on him. It was then that he got a letter from Sanguine telling him that vampires where about to come out of the shadows and reveal themselves thanks to the new drink, True Blood. So with the help of his vampire friend and the goblins he had sealed all of his Wizarding accounts and assets and hooked himself a cute little three bedroom house in a little area outside of town. 

The house wasn’t all that fancy it was more of one of those homey houses. It was painted a off white color and one bedroom was on the first floor with the kitchen and living room. While the other two were on the second floor with a large open area in between where harry situated his office. The only thing Harry had to change was beneath the house. He had the goblins dig out a small underground area large enough for three full sized coffins. He already had a coffin down there for Sanguine when he chose to visit, then two more spare regular coffins in case of guests. It was also the reason he kept a full stock of True Blood and Blood Pops. 

Both bedrooms upstairs where fully made up in case of company, he was still known for having a few people of the Wizarding world to discreetly pop in. The room he slept in was on the first floor and it was anything but normal. The room was always kept nice and dark and it was a snake’s haven. That’s how he preferred it. When he couldn’t release a snake into a new area without potential threat he kept them with him instead of killing them. After all it’s not like they could hurt him. More than half of them had been living with him for over a year already and they were great conversationalists once you got them going. 

Sighing deeply Harry turned and looked about him he really couldn’t be thinking about the past now was not the time. He had a rattlesnake in the area and worst of all is it was one he had yet to encounter. He never knew how these encounters where ganna turn out. See despite the fact that he could talk to them snakes where still very aggressive creatures. Sometimes a snake just refused to listen or the heat made it so agitated it would attack regardless of anything. 

Harry looked behind him towards the window he could see the small family outside cuddling together. They sure as hell hadn’t expected to come home to a rattler in their home. Turning away he looked about the home and hissed softly.

“Hello? You in here little guy?”

He slowly got down on his hand and knees as he heard a small rattling sound. Looking up under the couch he smiled coming face to face with the little one. Slowly moving his hand toward it he was not surprised for the rattle at the tip of its tail to shake loudly. Pulling his hand back he frowned at it looking closely at the pattern and size.

He smiled sweetly not moving forward or back from where he was laying on the floor, “My apologies madam. I was not aware you where female. Want to come on out of there? You are really causing a lot of trouble for this family.”

The snake hissed curling into the classic s shape to attack, “They endanger mine! Back!”

Harry smiled sweetly, “Come on now. I can relocate you and your family somewhere safe. “

The snake whipped her large head about in anger, "silly speaker thinks he can solve everything. Back with you!"

Wincing he extended his hand slowly, "Come on I don’t want to hurt you. I have a warm furred bag for you and your eggs and once we are in the car you can sit in the front seat with them so you know I am not lying."

The snake paused her agitated rattle before nodding slowly, "Hurt my eggs and you die next"  
Harry smiled and stepped back giving a soft commanding for it to wait there. Walking out to the family he gave them a nod adjusting the black cowboy hat he wore, “You have a female rattler and her eggs. So I need all of you to step back when I start bringing her out. She is not a happy snake right now”

The mother grabbed her daughters hand and steered her further away while the husband nodded, “Alright you just get that there snake out of here. Things lucky I didn’t chop its head off with that there axe on the porch!”

Harry glared darkly before walking to his trunk and grabbing the thick furred sack he used for transporting eggs. Walking back into the house he shut the door lightly before laying belly down in front of the snake, “Hello again. Alright how about you inspect the pouch before I place your eggs inside hmm?”

The mother snake slither and coiled herself inside the pouch before hissing darkly, “I will stay here with my eggs”

“I don’t mind that but I will have to lift the lid to show them I at least caught you. I won’t be paid unless I do and I do kind of need the money.”

The snake gave a hissing laughter, “As you wish. I won’t bite…for now”

Harry frowned before carefully lifting the three eggs and placing them gently in the pouch brushing his fingers along the rattlers scales gently. Nothing made him smile more than helping snakes find new homes where they can’t get hurt or hurt others. Walking back outside he smiled at the family, “I’ve got all four of them out of there for you. You’re lucky she wasn’t as hard to catch as I thought.”

The husband glared darkly, “You got that there rattler without yer tongs? I dare say you be lying to me and my wife here”

The snake speaker smiled before lifting the lid carefully and tipped it just enough to show the husband the bright yellow slitted eyes of the rattler and rather enjoyed it when the man jumped back in surprise.

Smiling Harry cleared his throat closing the lid, “I will be sure to send the bill later.”

Slipping into the dark gun grey Ford F350 he placed the snake and eggs gently in the passenger seat smiling he lifted himself into the driver’s side and buckled in. He hissed gently at the mother snake, "Now I can drop you off in a nice forest or I can take you and your eggs back to my place. I have a nice spot in my room that you could use. Of course there would be rules if you chose my place."

The snake lifted herself up sliding across her eggs lightly, "Forest please. I wish not for human company."

Harry nodded and revved the engine up turning along the roads with a swift confidence. After dropping this feisty mother off he was done till his next call which who knows when that would be. He was going to get home and wait for Sanguine. The vamp was supposed to stop in today and he was anxious to see a familiar face once more. He hadn’t seen the vampire in almost two months now. Pulling off onto a rocky path he hissed darkly and the jarring motion. Apologizing to the angry mother snake. Pulling to a stop he lifted his precious cargo and began to walk out into the woods. This was the same woods he dropped all his snakes off into. Every snake he dropped off he made promise not to bother other snakes and he often came out to visit a few of them. Smiling he found a nice fallen tree and set the mother and her eggs down letting the snake settle in. With short goodbyes he left them to their new home and climbed back up into the ford and headed homeward with a large smile. 

He made it home in a timely fashion and walked into the house with a sigh at the cool temperature that most of the house was kept at. Tossing his keys into the small bowl ad his vest up on the coat hook he allowed his body to slowly stretch and unwind as the hat was put with the vest. The shriek of his cell phone only made him groan again in disgust. Lifting it to his ear he murmured out, "This is Ryan the Snake how might I help you today?"

A snort came across the line and Harry smiled brightly before commenting happily, "Sorry San didn’t look at the calling number. What ya need?"

"There accent is wearing off on you childe. Look the Sheriff of Shreveport wants to tag along tonight and meet you."

Harry raised a brow, "Come again Sanguine?"

The vampire sighed, "I have to sign in with him every time I come to visit you. He wants to meet the man that I visit so often. Apparently it is strange for a vampire to visit a living friend."

The young wizard hissed lightly, "Sure bring him over. I will break out the blood wine. When will you get here?"

"Just after sundown. Most of us are already awake"

Harry nodded and looked out the window, "Alright see you then. Bye"

Closing the phone with a click he placed it next to his keys and walked across the room into the closed door. A warm moist heat consumed him and he took a large deep breath. Several hisses of welcome met his ears and he said hello to them as well. Shedding his clothes he fell into the bed his naked flesh sliding across the soft silk and the occasional scaled body of a friendly snake. It wasn’t long before the 14 snakes in his care where sliding across him in welcome helping him ease away the stress of the day. They always knew when things where tough on him. 

He thanked them and slowly stood up removing each friendly snake and set them back where they desired to perch the most often. A familiar weight dropped onto his shoulder and Harry smiled as he walked into his large bathroom and began to fill the large walk in bath tub. He had fallen in love with the large floor baths at Hogwarts so this house had one specially made for him. Sliding into the warm water he watched the long deadly snake skim the water about him its black lined mouth opening every few minutes in pleasure at the warm depths. 

"Cassius you are just so spoiled"

The snake looked up at him, "I am your snake, before the others. You are my human. Yes I am spoiled. I am king over the other snakes yes?"

Harry nodded and let his fingers drag along the beautiful brownish grey scales, "Yes Cassius you are my king snake"

The two bathed before Harry noticed it was time to get out and dressed. Climbing out of the water he shivered as the snake slid up over his skin till he draped about his neck. Rolling his eyes he turned his head to kiss the deadly snake on the coffin shaped head. “My sweet King.”

The snake raised his head and laughed hissingly his black mouth revealing razor-sharp fangs, “My human”


	2. Harry's Grim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pure Harry Potter where he was going to get adopted by the malfoys and fall in love with a WereGrim (my own creation). This would have been roughly 7 chapters (One for each year) with each chapter being roughly 6-10,000 words long.

Harry looked around him in awe. The streets where crowded with robed individuals and the shops lined themselves perfectly. Each with different oddities zooming about them. Looking up at Hagrid who stood next to him he whispered lightly, “This is all hidden from m...muggles?”

Hagrid smiled and nodded, “Tha’s right Har’y. Come along let’s get yer money”

The boy smiled brightly as they continued along the path to a large castle like structure that was guarded by several small harsh looking creatures. Hagrid smiled down at the confused expression and murmured, “They are Goblins Har’y”

Harry smiled brightly and nodded. Several long minutes later found Harry in a large cart shooting and whirling around the tracks passing huge cavernous areas and large metal doors. The cart came to a huge lurching stop and Harry yelped as his hand banged into the side of the cart. The goblin got out and Harry followed slowly. He watched as the goblin ran his ringer along the door before holding out his hand, “Key please Mr. Potter”

Harry smiled and handed over the small silver key and watched as the doors opened carefully revealing large vaults with piles of gold, silver, and bronze. His mouth fell open in shock even as the goblin handed him the pouch for his money.

“The gold piles are Galleons while the silver are Sickles and the bronze are Knuts. I would suggest you with draw roughly 50 Galleons in order to pay for your books and other such things. Though if you want a pet then you would need more.”

Harry nodded and slowly put a few handfuls of galleons in the pouch following it up with a few sickles and knuts. He was unsure how much everything was going to cost and if he would need any more throughout the year so being cautious he slipped a few more in there. Standing he glanced down at himself before turning to the goblin, “Is it possible to exchange wizard money for muggle?”

The goblin nodded before murmuring, “Yes you may do so at the front counter Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you…”

The goblin sighed, “Griphook child”

Harry smiled, “Thank you Griphook” before turning and depositing another handful into his pouch and closing it with a soft frown, “This stuff sure ways a lot. One would think wizards took that into account”

The goblin chuckled, “If you wish Mr. Potter I could place a small charm on it to allow it to be lighter.”

Harry smiled brightly, “Would you? I haven’t really learned anything yet and I still need a wand.”

Griphook nodded and ran his finger along the pouch murmuring something under his breath. The pouch soon felt weightless in his hands and the boy gripped it close to him. 

“Thank you so much sir.”

“Matters not child let us get you back upstairs to your guardian and exchange what you wish to muggle money.”

The two filed back into the cart and zoomed up to the entrance. Harry smiled brightly at the ride a few giggles escaping his throat as it zoomed along the tracks at amazing speeds. Soon he stood back at the front area and was handing Griphook the amount he wanted to exchange. He was surprised when he noticed how much just a few galleons became. Tucking it into the pouch with the rest he headed over to Hagrid only to find the hulking half giant to not looking so well.

Harry frowned, “Sir what’s wrong?”

The half giant gave a rough smile, “Just my stom’ch lad. Tell ya what I am goin’ ta drop you off at Madam Malkins to get yer robes and I will head to the apothe’ary to get a little something to settle my stomach. That way you won’t have ta wait on me.”

The boy smiled and followed the man to a small shop with darkened windows. He walked in alone and saw bolts of fabric spread about the room and along the counter. Behind it was a tall brunette who smiled brightly, “Oh another Hogwarts student yes?”

Harry nodded carefully as the woman smiled brightly and ushered him into the back room, “Oh perfect we were just fitting another lad. Going to the same school as you. Give you a chance to meet one another it does”

The nervous brunette looked about and saw another boy a bit taller than him standing up on a pedestal being measured by a flying tap measurer. The boy had light blonde hair and striking silver eyes. Carefully he stripped down to his underthings and hopped up onto the pedestal next to the blonde letting another flying tape measurer examine him.

The blonde turned to stare at the boy stepping up next to him and his eyes widened at the smaller frail frame. He could just make out a few old bruises still fading along the boy’s hip and elbow. Shaggy black hair fell into horribly lensed green eyes. Even the boy’s skin seemed paler than his own. Who was this boy. He was obviously a wizard . He could feel the dull ache in his shoulder blades indicating a powerful magical level. 

Clearing his throat he got the brunettes attention before saying with a sniff, “A bit scrawny for an 11 year old aren’t you? Whats wrong parents can’t afford to feed you?”

Harry glared sharply at the other, “I don’t have parents.” He saw a flash in the silver eyes before it faded to uncaring glitter.

“To bad maybe you wouldn’t be so scrawny if you did. So what's your name? I am Draco Malfoy.”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, “Harry”

Cool silver eyes looked at the teen, “Harry what?”

The brunette huffed, “Does it matter?”

Draco’s eyes widened slightly before frowning, did it really matter? “I guess it doesn’t. So where is your guardian? My mum and dad are fetching my new owl!”

Harry smiled, “I have Hagrid showing me around. Though he isn’t my guardian. I live with my aunt and uncle their um muggles”

The blonde cast a look at the other boy, “So Dumbledore has his lap dog showing you about? Funny normally the rightful guardians, muggle or not, should have come with you”

Green eyes flinch slightly, “They…don’t like magic”

The silver eyes closed, “That’s why I hate muggles. They always judge what they don’t understand”

Harry shot a look at the other, “They aren’t all like that!”

Draco sneered, “Did I say they were?”

The other winced and shook his head. Why was this boy so harsh? Then again at least he wasn’t lying to him. If anything Harry liked how the boy spoke his mind without fearing the consequences. Most of all he was grateful just to have the other talking to him. Smiling gently at the other, “Thank you”

Draco snorted, “For what exactly?”

Harry smiled brighter, “For talking to me.”

The blonde’s eyes widened as he took in the words and he gazed at the other boy who had the purest smile the Malfoy heir had ever seen. How was this child so innocent with life? He felt his heart clench at the thought of losing that smile and hesitantly Draco looked at the other again, “How would you like to stick with me and my family for the rest of the day? We can get our supplies together and I can tell you about the wizarding world and the school. It could be fun”

Harry smiled even brighter, “I would love to!”

“Alright darlings! We are all done here. Be sure to come back for your robes by the end of the day!” said a bright chipper voice from the brunette, “Get your clothes back on. I believe both your guardians are at the front! I will be up in a moment to collect your money”

The two looked away from the hyper girl and turned their backs to put their clothes on. Draco turned and his eyes widened at the large clothes that seemed to clothe the other boy and almost grimaced in disgust, “What are you wearing?”

Harry blushed in shame and looked away, “They are my cousins… I don’t really have my own clothes yet. I was going to get some after I finished shopping. I even exchanged some wizard money for muggle.”

The blonde grimaced, “You need it those look horrible on you. Then again so do those lenses. They are even broken! I swear don’t your guardians even care what you look like?”

The brunette shrugged, “No they don’t”

Draco sniffed lightly before grabbing the smaller boys hand and led him to the front of the shop. 

Harry looked up to see two tall blondes one male and one female. Both seemed to look at him with a bit of masked curiosity. Hagrid on the other hand was as far from the two as possible and looked like he had swallowed a mouthful of nails. 

Draco smiled and dragged Harry up to his parents, “Mother Father. This is Harry can he join us for supply buying? He wants to know more about the wizarding world and stuff!”

Harry blushed brightly and gave a polite bow.

Lucius looked down at the two before frowning and kneeling before the brunette, “Hello Harry. I am Lucius Malfoy the lovely woman at my side is Narcissa my wife. Now would you like to join us in our shopping trip?”

Hagrid stepped forward, “He will do no such thing. I am escorting Har’y around today”

Harry blinked owlishly, “But sir it would give you more time to feel better. I don’t want to be a bother”

Draco smiled lightly, “You’re not a bother Harry. Just because you don’t know much about the world doesn’t mean you won’t eventually!”

Hagrid frowned before sighing and turning to Lucius, “Listen death eater if I find out you h’rt young Har’y I will ring yer neck”

Harry’s eyes widened and he took a step back. He hadn’t known Hagrid could be so aggressive. Flashes of his Uncle Vernon flashed in his mind and he hid his face in Draco’s arm. 

Draco looked down before glaring back up at Hagrid wrapping his arm around the smaller boys shoulder. Eventually Hagrid walked off having Harry promise to meet him back at the Leaky Cauldron by 8. The small group of four traveled around the alley stopping to grab books, cauldrons, and other such things needed for school. It wasn’t long before they paused in front of the animal shop and Harry’s eyes grew wide in excitement. 

Tugging at Draco’s hand the two slipped inside followed closely by the two adults who watched in masked joy as they inspected the animals around the shop. They ventured from the owls to the cats and toads to a further area in the back where the snakes and less purchased creatures laid. 

Harry’s eyes caught a small black snake with bright orange yellow eyes that seemed to stare at the boy with curiosity. Frowning the boy turned to Draco, “Why aren’t we allowed to have snakes or other types of animals?”

Lucius cleared his throat, “If you wish for a different companion then I will be glad to write a letter to Dumbledore. He would be a fool to deny me. Go ahead Harry I will even buy it for you. As a gift for welcoming you to our little closed off world.”  
Harry smiled brightly and placed his hand in the container just as the snake reared up and the shop owner jumped forward, “Son don’t it is poisonous!”

Harry smiled and pulled up his hand with the snake wrapped snuggly about his wrist and fingers. Staring at the little beauty in the eyes saying softly, “He won’t hurt me.” Soft hisses came from the snake as it slid up the boys arm and wrapped snuggly about the thin pale throat.

The boy’s bright green eyes hardened suddenly and he shot a look at the pudgy man who had come up to stop him. His voice dark and low he spoke calmly, “Where is he?”

Draco and the other Malfoy’s looked at the boy in confusion as the worker seemed to look about, “Where is who?”

Harry turned and his magic flexed about him unconsciously, “The dog you seem to take joy in beating”

The worker glared at the boy, “I don’t know what you’re talking about brat”

The slim child looked up at Lucius, “Mr. Malfoy he is lying. We have to help the dog.”

Lucius nodded before lifting his cane toward the man, “You will tell me where the dog is Agus.”

The pudgy man now known as Agus growled, “Fine. He is in the back! But I was only breaking the mutt. He is disobedient and vicious. Can’t sell the beast”

Draco scoffed lightly, “What a fool. Where is the dog?”

Agus sighed and pointed toward the door to the back, “In the back room”


	3. Lavender Lily

Summary: Harry decides to go to Egypt with Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill for Christmas. At first it was amazingly calm and splendid till they got caught in a sand storm without their wands and become split up, Harry being separated from the others. While searching for safety Harry loses consciousness, he is found by two blonde Egyptians. 

Chapter One

Harry smiled and looked around him at the warm shifting sands that expanded as far as he could see. He took a long deep breath of the warm dry air of the desert. He was glad he chose to come on this trip with the twins, Charlie, and Bill. He didn’t know why they only invited him and not the rest of the family but who was he to argue? He rather enjoyed this chance to be outside of England and even Scotland for Christmas. No cold or fog, hell he didn’t even have to trudge through that horrible snow that piled up to his waist. He swore that eventually the white fluffy wet stuff would drive him completely insane. But now he was in Egypt ready to spend his entire two week holiday with the four people who had invited him along. No more watching Ron and Hermione flirt or try to avoid the annoying female Weasley.

He turned and smiled at the twins as they began to throw sand at one another viciously, both with large smiles cracking across their faces. The cooling charms on their clothes prevented the warm sand and heat to penetrate to their skin, though they had to be reapplied ever few hours. Shaking his head he turned to look at Charlie and Bill who were putting their magically compressed luggage up onto a tall camel. Five others stood off to the side, each with their own saddle and harness for passengers. He still thought it was strange how they were going to use the poor creatures as their transportation, but I guess it was the safest way. They had been using them for the week long trip so far.

Soon they were heading on their way and yet again the twins found a new way to joke and play around, it was a race. Harry laughed as he quickly joined in and the five young men bolted down the sand dunes. Harry quickly pulling ahead of them laughing as he was determined to make the last week of his vacation as much fun as he could. Sure looking at all the tombs and curses was fun but this was just what he needed. Smiling and joking around with his companions. 

Looking up Bill squinted as a harsh warm wind began to whip across the sands. His eyes widened as he noticed the large wall of sand coming toward them, “Sandstorm take cover!”

The Twins slid off their camels as the beasts began to lay down curling together beside them Bill and Charlie quickly joined them. Harry looked at the four of them but he was too far ahead of the pack. Cussing loudly the sand storm enveloped him and he quickly closed his eyes as the camel took off in an unknown direction. Harry cried out as the beast flung him off and his back collided with something hard. He hit the sand as the wind ripped around him.

Keeping his eyes shut Harry curled up trying to forget the feeling of the sandy air scraping against him. This is not what he wanted when he went on vacation. It felt like hours before his mind finally spiraled into darkness.   
 -----------------------------------------------------------  
Marik looked out across the sand and groaned loudly, “Are you sure you saw something during that storm?”

Malik sighed and grabbed the binoculars from his Yami, “Yes I know I saw it. Think I am stupid now or something?”

“Or something”

Malik smacked his other half across the back of the head roughly, “Ass!”

“Peacock”

“PORCUPINE!”

“Oi! That is the pharaoh you can’t pin that name on me!”

Malik smiled darkly, “Fine then I shall call you Batty!”

“I am insane there is a difference.”

“And stupid apparently”

Marik growled and threw his green canteen at the other, “You take that back light!”

Malik dodged it before rolling his eyes and looking out across the sand, he could have sworn he had seen something. He looked out before spotting a small piece of black cloth covered in a thin layer of sand. Smiling he ran forward his bare feet striking the heated sand shifting it slightly as he inspected the cloth. Leaning down he began to move the sand following the black cloth to a tuft of black hair, “Marik over here I did see someone”

The darker half came over inspecting the tuft of black hair before sighing and leaning over to help brush the sand from the fallen form. It wasn’t long before the teens body was uncovered and he lay on the hot white sand. His clothes were ripped and torn in some places. His cheeks, arms, and parts of his neck where rubbed red, the sand rubbing the layers of skin off. 

Malik pulled out his own canteen opening it and placing it to the black haired males lips. Tipping it he let the cool water fall into the partially open and bleeding lips rubbing the throat to entice the unconscious wizard to swallow the offered liquid.   
Slowly his face scrunched up and he coughed before his hand raised to the canteen, now swallowing the water on his own. Malik smiled before pulling it away, “Hey careful now not too fast, you will upset your stomach if you drink too much too quickly. Hey what’s your name kid?”

Emerald eyes fluttered open to peer up into the bright clear lilac eyes, “Harry, Just Harry”

Malik smiled and nodded, “I am Malik and that is my, brother Marik. What are you doing out here and by yourself?”

Harry slowly sat up on his own and raised a reddened hand to brush some of the sand out of his black unruly hair, “I was with a group, and the sandstorm separated us. The camel threw me off”

Marik snorted and folded his arms over his chest, “Now what do we do with him?”

Malik hissed, “Marik be nice, he is lost and upset, Come on Just Harry, let’s get you back to our place. We can get you fed and go from there alright. I also want to get some aloe on your skin.”

Harry looked down finally noticing the red raw patches of skin along his form. Smiling sheepishly he made to stand. Hissing as his aching muscles protested the movement, “Thank you for finding me, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t bothered.”

Marik glowered at the teen, “Well don’t make us regret it, isn’t like we know you or even have to care about your existence”

“Marik!”

The yami looked into the lilac eyes before tromping off through the sand with a huff of anger. Malik laughed lightly before turning to Harry, “We don’t live too far away actually. I saw you in the storm but well it would have been suicidal if I went out to grab you then. I hope you don’t mind the delayed rescue.”

Harry shrugged, “I understand, I am a stranger so I wouldn’t expect you to risk your life for me, actually I’d rather you never risk yourself for me,” His tone becoming heavy with guilt. 

Malik stared at him a moment and Marik paused turning to look at the teen before his face fell into one of annoyance his dark red tinted eyes narrowed, “Hurry up you two I’m hungry!”

Harry looked up before smiling slightly he had never been pulled out of a bad memory so quickly, “Oh um ya sorry” 

Smiling over at Malik he took a few quick steps to catch up with the other blond. He was really surprised to find these two teens out here, the where gorgeous. Deep tanned skin and bright sandy blonde hair both had those beautiful lilac eyes but the ones were tinted with a light sheen of red. It really set them apart nicely. 

Marik stared at the new teen with curious look, he had never seen such green eyes before, sure his and Malik’s eyes were strange but these just seemed to glow with an inner power, almost like the pharaohs’ did when he used the puzzle. Turning to look back at his light he reached out their minds touching for only a second and he knew Malik thought the same. There was something different about this individual. 

>

>

 

They heard a small laugh and the two turned to face a now laughing green eyed teen, “I’m sorry but you were doing the twin thing, and it was hilarious.”

Malik paused, “The twin thing?”

Harry nodded, “Ya two of my friends do it all the time, just stare at each other but you can tell they are arguing. It is funny to watch.”

Marik gave a snort before shaking his head, “Yes well let us get going shall we? As I stated before, I am hungry and home equals food”

The three walked on before coming to a small ruined city. It looked ancient, several structures where destroyed almost down to the foundations, while others stood strong with minor damage. Rubble lined the once beautiful streets. Walking into one of the more intact structures Marik placed a hand along one of the carved hieroglyphics and a panel in the wall opened and slid out of the way showing a dimly lit tunnel that led down. 

Harry’s mouth opened in surprise but soon he was smiling and followed the two into the tunnel as the door shut soundly behind him. The tunnel was dark and cool unlike outside. Following the two down, he soon became aware of softly glowing crystals not torches that lined the walls lighting their path. Taking a second to look at them he had to jog to catch up just as the hall opened into a large room. Unlike the homes above this place was well furnished with modern furniture and other fineries. Everything was done in light creams and soft golds. It amused Harry to see such fine things in a hidden home. Looking around her saw several hallways branch out, three to be exact. One was short and opened into what looked to be a kitchen. The other two he couldn’t tell.

Malik turned to him and smiled, as Marik stalked off toward the kitchen probably to get the food he wanted so badly, his voice soft as he pointed toward the center hall, “Follow me and let’s get you cleaned and fixed up.”

Harry nodded and followed the other teen down a small hall, surprised as it got colder the further they went. Soon it opened into a circular room the floor slick and cool, in its center was a shallow pool of water only a few feet in diameter. Several jars lay near the water’s surface as well as a few pale white towels and a bar of soap.

“Please get in, you can strip completely or just down to your boxers, we have to clean you up before applying the aloe.”

Harry blushed before turning his back to the blonde and pulling off his shirt hesitantly. He was glad for the dim lighting, He didn’t like showing off the scars he had but the dim lighting would hide most of them. Pulling it over his head he laid it off to the side before removing his now torn jeans. Hissing as the rough fabrics rubbed over the raw patches along his knees.

His shoes and socks were easier to kick off. Laying a hand along the band of his boxers he thought a moment before shrugging, he was so used to living in an all-boys dorm to be comfortable enough with his form around others. Pulling them off he turned to the water and slowly lowered himself into the chilled depths. The cooled ripples soothed his skin and he sighed contently. Turning back he found himself face to face with wide lilac eyes that seemed to be filled with a mixture of disbelief and shock.

Malik didn’t know what he was seeing, the scars were so vivid. They cut into the pale skin and tarnished its canvas. Some were small thin lines while others were jagged and thick to the eye. Malik didn’t know what to think. This was new to him, sure he had the markings on his back from his childhood ritual but they held a purpose. These were just horrific and insulting.

Harry looked at him and lowered his gaze, “I’m sorry I should have had you leave the room, I know I am a bit of a sight.”

Malik shook his head, “Don’t apologize scars are no stranger to me. May I join you? Egyptians often share baths to reserve precious resources.”

The wizard pauses a moment before slowly nodding, he wasn’t sure it was the best idea but he was unfamiliar with Egyptian bathing rituals for all he knew Malik could be speaking complete truth. It was a desert after all. 

Malik nodded before slowly removing each piece of gold from his neck and arms, it was a delicate process but they were needed to match his rank and class. Removing the strange hooded vest shirt and his other clothing he joined the other teen in the bath smiling warmly. From there everything seemed to go up hill. Malik kept his back from view while also helping Harry familiarize himself with each herb and concoction they used as bathing products. 

Soon they were out of the bath and Harry was sitting off to the side with a cloth draped around his waist as Malik massaged a transparent green gel into the red and torn spots along his skin. It was soothing process even it certain spots did flare in pain. With a soft hiss Harry shied away from the touch only to receive an encouraging smile and a gentle murmur to lure him back into the process. 

It wasn't until a soft voice asked from their right that they looked up to see Marik, "How did you get those?"

Harry looked away, "Doesn't matter really." before hissing as Malik rubbed the goo into another deep red patch.

Malik shook his head, "It is alright, we won’t push. There that should be the last of it. If you wait here a moment I will get you some new clothes to wear. Ishizu's might fit you, if you don’t mind wearing a robe."

Harry shrugged, "I don’t mind, just as long as it’s clean and doesn't taste of sand" he said laughing. 

Harry waited as Malik stood and left the room, his twin stood at the entrance and stared at him before Malik returned with an ivory colored robe, Harry slid it on and watched in amusement as it slid to the floor covering even his feet, his arms were also fully covered through the collar came down below his collarbone.

He thanked Malik before following them back into the living area where the smell of cooked meat became prominent. Taking a seat on one of the lavender cushions around the low sitting table he was surprised to find a large bowl of stew placed in front of him, chunks of meat and vegetables floated in it and his stomach growled in anticipation.

Chapter Two 

Waiting until the other two took their seats and began to eat before taking a bite for himself. He smiled as the spiced meat melted in his mouth. It was an interesting combination of beef, carrots, and a strange spice he could not put a name to at the time. Humming gently to himself he continued to eat the stew in slow bite not noticing the two Egyptians watching him one was trying not to laugh as the small wizard hummed to himself as he ate.

The meal passed quietly and as they finished up Harry spoke up, “May I do the dishes, since you were kind enough to feed me”

Malik nodded, “Sure but you have to do it by hand”

Harry nodded and gathered up the bowls and other things taking them into the kitchen. Setting them in the basin he noticed the water was pumped in and he had to do it by hand. Frowning he pumped it and yelped at the surge of cold water. He heard a snicker behind him and turned glaring at the two older teens.

“Go sit down Harry, you are not used to how things are done. We can handle this. Marik show him to the sitting room and have him relax.”

Harry sighed and followed the harsher of the twins back into the sitting room before taking a seat pulling his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them.

“Where did you get those scars?” the voice was quiet but held a dangerous edge to it.

Harry shrugged, “Depends on the scar, each has their own story or memory.”

“Must I ask about each one?”

The wizard smiled, “I don’t know, do you want to know about each one? Or are you simply curious about a specific thing”

Marik frowned before staring at him, “Who hurt you”

Harry smiled softly, “Which time”

The crimson eyes teen growled darkly before grabbing the front of his rode, “Who hurt you”

Harry pushed against the others chest, “Why do you care! Let me go”

Marik fisted the robe tighter his mouth twisting into a sneer, “Tell me now”

“Screw you!”

The blonde lashed out suddenly and clamped his teeth down on Harry’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood, “What the hell!”

Harry pulled himself away tearing the robe in the process. About this time Malik came from the kitchen, “What the hell are you two doing? Marik I said help him relax not traumatize him!”

Marik pointed at Harry’s chest, “He started it he wouldn’t answer me!”

“So you bite me? Oh that’s real mature!”

Malik groaned and raised a hand, “Marik apologize, you two Harry.”

Harry threw his hands up, “But I didn't do anything!”

“JUST DO IT!” Malik lashed out

Harry grumbled crossing his arms defiantly, “Sorry Marik”

Marik glared at the other before biting out, “Whatever.”

“Marik apologize”, Malik voice was stern.

The older teen whirled on his lighter half and gave a dark growl. He didn’t have to take this shit from anyone. Stupid brat wouldn’t answer a fucking question. Though the blood tasted nice on his tongue. The little morsel was so going to be his. One way or another.

Harry sighed and sat back down placing fingers gingerly on the bite wound, “It’s fine he doesn’t have to. Doesn’t hurt anyways.” like hell he was going to admit it might have been a very fine line between that pain and pleasure point. He didn’t even know why.

Malik sighed sitting next to Harry as Marik sat on his other side. Harry fell back against the pillows the torn front of the robe revealing one of his deeper scars. Giving a gentle sigh he looked up at the sand ceiling, “My scars are personal, and connected with who I am inside and out. So I just don’t like talking about them to people who just wouldn’t understand yet.”

Malik nodded and glared at Marik as he was about to say something. He knew how demanding the Yami could be and chose to cut him off before he said something stupid that would set their newest charge on edge. “So will your friends have a way to find you?”

Harry thought a moment, there was the tracker in his wand, wait where the hell was his wand? It had been in his camel bag. Which mean it was in the desert somewhere. He was screwed, “Maybe If I can get to a main town I can find a way to contact them.”

Marik sighed, “The closest large town is a several days ride, and we do not have any horses or camels. So for us, it will be at least a week’s trek across the desert. And it is no offence to you but I do not feel like walking across the fucking desert.”

Malik slapped his twin on the arm, “Shut up, we will help him across the desert. Unless you feel like keeping him here and making him live with us the rest of your life.”

The yami fell silent and a grin spread across his face as he turned to stare into the emerald eyes of their guest, “Well he does have a nice ass”

Harry blushed brightly and looks to the floor, “If you say so” he was used to having people stare at him but this was a whole different stare. The exotic purple eyes looked like they could delve into a person’s soul. But it was that blood colored gleam that made Harry’s stomach jump and the blood rush through his veins. It was tempting, alluring, and dangerous. The other twin was just as twisted, though he hid it much better. It was like looking at a twisted circus mirror. They were both twisted and they wore it well. They were a controlled insanity.

The teen wizard turned to look at Malik next and the other teen smiled at him. Sighing he leaned back against the giant pillows and took a long deep breath, “Whatever decision we make at this point of time to tired to think about it”

Malik nodded, “Yes a good idea, the sun is setting soon. You can sleep in ishuzu’s bed if you would like. It is just down the hall from the bathing chambers.”

Nodding Harry stood and went toward the bed he could stay in, leaving the twins to themselves. As he disappeared Marik leaned across and sank his teeth into his twin’s neck sucking along the flesh. Malik hissed gently and leaned into the attention. The Yami grinned darkly his lips stained red, “Such a beauty, It makes me wonder if the little brunette can fit with us.”

Malik smiled, “Did you not see the look in his eyes? He is interested. We take him to the big city. Along the way well, that will be our time frame”

The darker twins smile darkened as he nipped Malik’s earlobe, “You truly think we can make this sweet morsel want to stay with us in a single week.”

He sighed, “Marik you can’t just make someone love you and accept you. You have to woo them. Show them who you are. Hearts are fragile Marik and I fear his heart is more fragile than most. Those scars, Marik if we do decide to pursue him, the path he takes us on will not be an easy one.”

Marik snorted, “Ya, because the path we are already walking on is sooo much better.”

Malik could not argue with that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Malik and Marik dragged themselves out of bed at the smell of breakfast. Malik frowned before dressing in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Walking into the kitchen he watched as Harry moved about the kitchen humming to himself as he cooked. Flipping the pancake without using a spatula. Marik came up behind Malik just in time to see harry step away from a bowl the spoon still stirring on its own. Their eyes widen as Harry whistled gently and pulled three plates out before going back to the still stirring bowl and taking over.

They watched as he stretched out his hand and a larger spoon lift from the counter into his hand. they were not sure what to think but instead chose to slip out of the kitchen and let the teen finish cooking. It was another mystery to tack onto the growing list.

>

>

 

They came to an agreement and looked up just as Harry came out of the kitchen carrying two plates. Setting them at the table he smiled, “I decided to cook. You two have been so kind it is the least I can do”

The three fell silent over the home cooked meal. surprisingly it wasn't undercooked or overcooked, like most of their meals tended to be, even Marik had no comments to make the entire time.

Picking up the last of the plates Malik called out, “So we decided to go ahead and take you to the largest town closest to here. We can’t guarantee it will be a fun trip, but you need to attempt to get home and that is your best bet.”

Harry nodded and followed both of them into the kitchen area and helped clean the dishes. After that he was given a turban and face cover to wear along with the strange robe. three bags were packed along with several canteens. Malik pointed out that there were several wells along the way so they should be fine as long as they were careful. 

They waited till night settled before stepping foot into the desert and toward the town. It was colder than Harry thought it would be, he and the Weasleys had only traveled during the day and slept in the tents at night. Then again he had magic to help him survive, now he didnt. Well he had small wandless magic but nothing that could help him survive a desert. It was still a sore spot with him that it was so hard to master. 

Hours into the trek Harry took a long drink from his canteen and looked at his two companions. they were always close to him usually one on either side. It warmed his heart a little, even if they looked at him with a glint of something he couldn’t describe.   
TBC


	4. Digital Magic

Title: Digital Magic

Plot: Harry has finally done it and defeated the dark lord but at a severe cost. His Godfather is dead and his friends and family have betrayed him to the ministry. Harry is spiraling out of control. Loosing who he is. In a severe attempt to escape life in Azkaban Harry throws himself from the boat and tries to drown himself in the lake around the prison. As he falls into the depths of the lake and begins to lose consciousness/die his hands touch a strange green and silver device that swirls with bright colors and drags him to the digital world. When he wakes up he finds himself in a strange land surrounded by bright colorful eggs and houses filled with little brightly colored creatures. Stumbling around he finds a small strange silvery grey egg with emerald green lightning bolt and stars. When he touches the egg and picks it up, it hatches into two adorable Mokumon and the new device on his belt begins to glow. In the nest is a strange crest that is half black and half green. The symbol upon the crest shimmers between two different symbols. Now Harry must learn to survive in this world with his new Digimon companion.

Light Harry - Twin One  
Hatches as http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Mokumon  
Human World form: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/DemiMeramon  
Rookie form: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Candlemon  
First (Champion) Evolve: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Wizardmon  
Ultimate Digivolve: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Mistymon  
Crest (Passion) Digivolve: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Dynasmon (Mega)  
Armor Digivolve: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/FlaWizarmon (Armor Evolve) (Passion)

Dark Harry - Twin Two  
Hatches as http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Mokumon  
Human World form: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/DemiMeramon  
Rookie form: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Candlemon  
First (Champion) Evolve: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Sorcermon  
Ultimate Evolve: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Phantomon  
Crest (Betrayel) Digivolve: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Piedmon (Mega)

Armor Digivolve: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/ChaosPiedmon (Armor Evolve) (Betrayel)

DNA Digivolve: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Wisemon  
Sorcermon and Wizardmon Form this


	5. Gemini Lily

Plot: Harry’s Aunt decides to buy one of the new ‘boyfriends’ from Kronos Heaven, She decide to use the randomize button and only customized the ‘bedroom’ qualities, after all that was all she wanted it for. Lets just say she wasn't prepared when not one but two of them appear, and she is unable to activate them, but Harry can. 

Name: Ryl - Rion  
Model: Gemini XII35B  
Mood Design: Pendant

Physical:  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6’7”  
Weight: Healthy  
Build: Toned  
Age: 24

Skin Tone: Ivory  
Eye Color 1: Gold  
Eye Color 2: Purple

Hair Color 1: Silver  
Hair Color 2: Black  
Hair Length ½: Waist  
Hair Style 1: Straight, Loose  
Hair Style 2: Straight, Braided

Mental:  
Personality Positive 1: Kind, Gentle, Possessive  
Personality Positive 2: Aggressive, Passionate, Protecting

Personality Negative 1: Stubborn  
Personality Negative 2: Cruel

Strengths 1: Calming  
Strengths 2: Protective

Weakness 1: Lack of Magic  
Weakness 2: Lack of Magic

Skills 1: Kendo, Yoga, Martial Arts  
Skills 2: Meditation, Balance, Mental Arts

Likes 1: Ears, Hair  
Likes 2: Skin, Clothes

Dislikes 1: Other People  
Dislikes 2: Other People

Bedroom Package 1: X23B7 (Risky)  
Bedroom Package 2: X23B9 (Kinky)

Special Features:   
Magical Compatible  
Non-human Hybrid  
Elemental Capabilities  
Blend Capabilities  
Learning Capabilities

X23B7 (Risky):   
Borderline kink behavior, easy to convert to other bordering packages. It learns from interaction with partners involved. Will try to push partner to try new things but will not cross the hard lines set by their partners.

X23B9 (Kinky):   
Enjoys all forms of sexual interaction. Will learn to become both dominate, submissive, and switch based on the needs of partners. Will push any and all boundaries without fear of interactions. Enjoys all form of bondage, fantasy play, and other unusual tendencies.

Gemini XII35B:   
Unlike most models made by the Kronos Heaven the Gemini models come in Identical Twins sets. For this model intercourse is not needed for full LOYALTY to activate. A kiss fully seals the LOYALTY and nothing can change it. Also unlike most models the Gemini model can only be activated by those with an active magical core.   
Warning: Gemini models while they are originally built with different personalities they come with both BLEND chips and LEARNING chips. This allows them to blend of information and experiences the other experience. What one twin knows the other will learn and blend from the other when they kiss one another.


	6. Plot Lottery

1: Avenging Angel - What if Harry had an avenging angel trapped within the small jeweled necklace he found at an abandoned curse. What if this angel made it his duty to protect Harry from all things that could ever harm the child. Even if it meant blooding its own hands with the blood of both innocents and sinners. What does this angel receive in exchange for its protection? What happens when Harry finds out why everyone is dying around him? Will he seek to destroy the angel int he charm, or hold it in a much higher regard?

2: The Boy Who Tailored - Harry as the tailor for the impossible clothing Ciel keeps getting shoved into by his fiance. Having been shoved through the vanishing cabinet during the repairs of hogwarts that had been found after the fire, he ends up stumbling out of a cabinet in an abandoned warehouse in a different dimension where no one knows him, has his powers and there is no wizarding world. A tailor in the need of an assistant stumbles over him wandering about in his 'foreign' clothing and demands that Harry follow them and get changed before he gets gutted for being so outlandish in such a place like the back alleys. From there, Harry proves to be unable to let he tailor struggle under the huge workload Ciel's fiance keeps putting him under and somehow gets roped in to staying, learning the trade and finally taking over after the man. And now years after his masters death, Ciel wants to know just who this Tailor is.

3: Concrete Angel - 300 years ago there was a hero of unimaginable power in the wizarding world. Now one would think that this hero was a legend. Some say he was made up by the ministry to detour all the blame. Some say he was a god sent to us on a golden chariot with eyes of green flames. Others claim he came from the storms on a bolt of lightening. No matter the story the outcome and description where always the same. Hair black as night, skin pale as light, eyes of green flame and magic with a lightening bolt scar upon his brow. He was the legend that little kids wanted to be. The hero that all adults worshipped and praised. He was the what gave wizards a future and freedom. But one dealer of the dead wants to resurrect him to find out.  
Notes: When Harry vanished from the wizarding world he actually sought out the Weeping Angels of Legend and asked them to give him a new life. Instead of giving him a new life they put him to sleep and settled him into an old family tomb sealed away from the world with them as his protectors. When a Necromancer several hundred years in the future stumbles upon his resting place. Harry is awakened and he finds love in the death dealer.

4: A World of Many Jewels - A world of the future where magic has surfaced to the entire world. Fearful of the magic, non-magic users chose to enslave all those with magic, locking them with suppressant collars that hamper their abilities. Gaia seeing her children in children se alters their magical gifts to those of nature only, the ability to control the elements and a rare few who could control creatures and living plants. In the modern world Harry gets struck by a experimental spell that sends him to this futuristic world. Discovered he is forced into slavery his normal magic mutating into the ability to control snakes. Now he is about to be sold to a collector and Harry just doesn't know what to do.

5: Silver Kiss - Vladimir Slytherin (Vlad), Born in 532 ac he was 23 when he was turned in 555 ac he was born as a French duke his power and wealth already etched into history as the first parsletongue however he never had children leaving that to his younger sister. As time passed the now Vampire duke was forced to shift into the wizarding world shifting all of his royalties and fortune into the bank gringotts. He soon met up with four human magic user and being one who enjoyed knowledge he was inspired by there plight and gave them the money required to build Hogwarts a new magic public school. His only request was that he would be allowed within the castle at anytime he wished it. Agreeing to his request the founders, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the current Slytherin built a hidden room within the chamber of secrets, Salazar knowing of his ancestors built the secret chamber so that only a snake speaker could go within them then further increasing the security it was sealed so that only Vladimir and his future mate could enter the chamber.

Many years passed and the vampire watched the school grow and prosper allowing his name to be forgotten in favour of the Four Founders. In 1996 he stepped once more within the walls of Hogwarts with his friend, Sanguini, the creator of Blood pops and a fellow vampire, to the party of one Horace Slughorn. There Vlad met a small teenager with pale skin and large green eyes. Instantly the vampire felt the mating pull and informed Sanguini, who was very surprised at the match, It was then that the elder vampire began to woo the younger wizard over the rest of the year. Beginning with gifts and letters. Watching the boy grow helping him where he could. harry/vlad

 

6: Four Brothers We: Harry is working as an Auror and is sent to India in order to search a forgotten burial tomb and ends up being trapped in the burial tomb with a not so dead mummy and his four dreamy servants.

7:


End file.
